Asperger Syndrom Love Story
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya VKookmin dan Jimin as uke Bottom
1. Chapter 1

Cast :Jeon jungkook

Park (Kim)Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Pairing :Vkookmin (Vmin as brothership)

Other :BangDae HimLo and B.T.S member

Rating :Still T nyerempet +

Genre :Brothership Family dan terserah

Summary :

 _Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri_

 _Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri_

 _Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri_

 _Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya_

Etsuko Ai

Seorang namja berambut hitam sedang berdiri di tengah pagar besar Big Hit High School. Namja itu hanya diam dan menunduk memainkan ujung jas sekolahnya yang berwarna putih (seragam di MV Just One Day). Siswa Big Hit hanya memandang namja itu sekilas namja yang memakai seragam berbeda dengan sekolahnya (seragam siswa Big Hit di MV Boy In Luv) mereka terlalu terbiasa melihat namja itu berdiri di sana setiap hari saat mereka pulang sekolah.

"Hyung !" teriak namja bersurai dirty brown dengan gaya acak-acakan memanggil namja berseragam putih.

"Tae pulang" ucap namja berambut hitam yang di panggil hyung oleh namja bernama Taehyung.

"Ne Jiminie hyung kita pulang"

Taehyung langsung merangkul mesra bahu Jimin sang hyung kembarnya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil dan melaju meninggalkan lingkungan Big Hit. Tidak jauh dari tempat JImin berdiri tadi berdiri seorang namja berambut raven dengan tatapan penasaran.

Mobil yang di tumpangi Jimin dan Taehyung berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Yunani. Taehyung langsung berlari ke dalam rumah sementara Jimin berjalan dengan tenang di belakangnya.

"Eomma !" teriak Taehyung heboh

"Hey Tae-Tae bagaimana sekolahmu ?" Tanya seorang namja yang duduk di sofa single

"Appa…wow kapan appa pulang?" Tanya Taehyung antusias yang langsung berlari memeluk appanya Kim Yongguk.

"Jimin sudah pulang sayang" seorang namja cantik yang hampir 100% mirip dengan adik kembarnya berjalan mendekati Jimin yang hanya terdiam di belakang Appa dan adiknya. Suara sang Eomma Kim Daehyun membuat Taehyung dan Yongguk menoleh ke arah Jimin dan Daehyun.

"Appa" panggil Jimin lirih yang hanya di jawab dengan wajah sang appa yang seakan tidak ingin melihat Jimin.

Yongguk hanya diam dan memandang arah lain asalkan di depannya tidak ada Jimin. Jimin hanya terdiam dengan expresi yang sama lalu memandang jam tangannya.

"Ganti baju"

Setelah mengucapkan empat suku kata Jimin langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua yang bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. Kamar Jimin _sedikit tertutup_ dan kedap suara JImin suka kesunyian. Jimin mengambil secarik kertas berwarna biru muda menuliskan hal yang menurutnya menarik hari ini dan menempelkannya di dinding kamarnya.

"Tae ganti bajumu sekarang lalu kita makan siang!" pinta Daehyun.

"Ne Eomma"

Setelah kepergian Taehyung, Daehyun menatap suaminya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Mwo?" Tanya Yongguk acuh

"Ani, kurasa sudah ku katakan berkali-kalipun hyung tidak akan mengerti dan aku sudah lelah"

Daehyun langsung pergi menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarganya.

Taehyung menatap pintu bercat biru di hadapannya, pintu kamar hyungnya yang selalu tertutup rapat seakan-akan dia tidak mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke dalam lingkungannya. Bahkan Eommanya pun tidak pernah sekalipun melihat ke dalam kamar Jimin. Jimin suka sendiri dan Taehyung membenci itu dia ingin lebih dekat dan melakukan banyak hal dengan hyungnya seperti temen-temannya.

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Kim terdengar begitu sunyi yang terdengar hanya suara antara sendok dan piring sebagai musik pemecah keheningan.

"Appa ingin bicara"

"Selesai" Jimin langsung meletakkan alat makannya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"JIminie tunggu!" panggil Daehyun.

"Biarkan dia Dae aku ingin bicara"

Daehyun yang awalnya ingin mengejar Jimin kembali duduk di tempatnya .

"Aku bertemu Himchan dan Zelo minggu lalu dan ku dengar mereka akan menetap lagi di korea"

"Lalu?" Tanya Daehyun acuh.

"Jangan katakan kau lupa dengan janji yang kita buat 15 tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka ke Amerika"

"Tentu aku tidak melupakannya hyung. Lagipula mereka pasti akan memilih Tae"

"Mwo aku?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Janji pernikahanmu dengan teman Appa dan Eomma"

"Mwo?ANI" teriak Taehyug yang langsung pergi

Etsuko Ai

Seperti biasa Jimin berdiri di depan pagar Big Hit menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan kelasnya siswa Big Hit juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan keberadaan Jimin yang sudah _biasa_ berdiri di sana di tempat yang sama.

"Menunggu seseorang?"

Jimin mendongak menatap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya berambut raven dan kemudian Jimin kembali menunduk.

"Tae" jawab Jimin nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Tae?nugu"

"Taehyung"

"Ohh… hmm aku Jeon Jungkook kau?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin"

"Jimin ne…nama yang bagus. Lain kali bisa kita ngobrol lebih banyak mungkin atau kau ingin emm…jalan-jalan. Mungkin"

to the point eoh?

"HYUNG!" teriakan menggelegar Taehyung membuat kookmin dan siswa di sekitar mereka menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa Taehyung langsung menarik tangan Jimin menjauh dari bocah bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Jimin!" panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jimin juga siswa Big Hit langsung menoleh dan memandang Jungkook. Suasana langsung terlihat sepi menunggu _the golden student_ berbicara.

"Bisa kita mengobrol lagi emhhh…kapan-kapan"

"MWO?" teriak Taehyung di ikuti serentak siswa Big Hit mirip paduan suara dadakan.

Sementara itu Jimin hanya terdiam bingung dengan posisinya yang di tatap sinis beberapa murid Big Hit.

"Ani. Dengarkan ini **Jeon Jungkook** ini terakhir kalinya kau berbicara dengan Jimin hyung"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sementara Jungkook yang di tatap seperti itu hanya diam dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan laser pembunuh milik Kim Taehyung. Taehyung kembali menarik tangan Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil mereka dan melesat meninggalkan kawasan Big Hit.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Jungkook begitu melihat teman ehm sunbae merangkap sepupu in crime nya.

"Taehyung jika dia yang kau maksud" jawab Yoongi

"Taehyung's boyfriend?"

"I dunno tapi aku sering melihatnya menjemput Taehyung mereka juga naik mobil yang sama bukan?"

"Jas sekolah yang di pakainya?"

"USA SHS"

"Heh?"

"United Syndrom Asperger Senior High School"

"Asperger Syndrome oh? Menarik"

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh dan tersenyum aneh mengundang tatapan bingung Yoongi. Mari kita tinggalkan senyum aneh Jungkook dan tatapan bingung Yoongi.

Etsuko Ai

Di dalam sebuah mobil Taehyung terus menatap Jimin yang sibuk dengan barisan nada dan not-not lagu yang Taehyung tidak ingin tau.

"Hyung jangan dekati Jungkook lagi!"

"Wae?" jawab Jimin acuh yang masih sibuk dengan tugas seni musiknya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya saat dia menatapmu hyung. Aku tidak ingin hyung _jatuh_ pada Jungkook"

"…." Jimin hanya diam dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Taehyung mendesah frustasi mustahil bagi Jimin mengartikan tiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

"Hyung aku khawatir jika…."

"Aku tau" Jawab Jimin akhirnya.

Jimin tidak ingin Taehyung mengatakannya lagi dia hanya butuh ketenangan sampai tugasnya benar-benar selesai.

Ruang belajar adalah ruangan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Jimin dan Taehyung akrab. Sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca memudahkan Daehyun mengawasi ke dua putranya terutama Jimin (Jimin tidak suka terlalu banyak orang)

"Dae.."

Daehyun langsung menoleh mendengar suara berat seseorang. Yongguk berdiri tepat di belakang Daehyun.

"Wae?"

"Ini tentang Taehyung"

"Tae akan menerimanya. Jika hanya itu yang ingin hyung katakan aku akan pergi"

Srreeet…

Yongguk menarik pergelangan tangan Daehyun dan membuat Daehyun kembali terduduk di samping suaminya membuat debaran jantungnya tak menentu dan ribuan spesies kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

"Ini juga tentang Jimin"

Daehyun terdiam mendengar kata-kata yeng baru keluar dari mulut pendamping hidupnya selama Sembilan belas tahun mereka bersama.

"Ini pertama kali hyung mau bicara tentang Jimin setelah dia di diagnosis"

"Dae?"

"Ini sudah empat belas tahun berlalu bukan begitu eoh?"

"Dae biarkan aku bicara!"

"Ani. Kali ini biarkan aku yang bicara tuan Kim. Aku mencoba segala cara untuk bisa melihat Jimin sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bermain tertawa dan memiliki banyak teman apa kau tau perasaanku saat melihat putranya memilih menjauh dari kehidupan sosialnya bahkan itu juga berlaku untukku. Eommanya sendiri"

Jimin tau orang tuanya bertengkar karna dirinya, dia paham apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Toh, ini juga sering terjadi. Jimin tidak tau perasaan apa yang di maksud kedua orang tuanya dia ingin tau tapi di bukanlah anak pandai yang tau perasaan sperti itu.

"Hyung…" panggil Taehyung.

"Kerjakan tugasmu Tae!"

Jimin tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi di antara orang tuanya di tambah ungkapan perasaan Taehyung. Ini sering terjadi jika orang tuanya berkumpul bersama dan bagi Jimin itu seperti sebuah rutinitas yang biasa terjadi seperti sekolah. Mungkin.

Taehyung menatap sedih ke arah orang tuanya dan juga Jimin yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya seakan menutupi sesuatu.

TBC

Oke gua mau cuap-cuap bentar

Oke buat penjelasan kalo bahasa inggris kan kalo ngomong suka di bolak-balik mirip gorengan jadi kalo gue nulis asperger syndrome itu kayak bahasa umum yang sering di ucapin di Indonesia dan kalo aslinya banyak juga yang ngomong syndrome asperger terserah mau yang mana intinya sama.

FF ini terinspirasi gegara kebanyakan baca fakta dan lihat foto-foto _njiirrr_ Vkookmin sumveeehh sweet banget.

Terus di fakta itu Jungkook suka nempel-nempel jimin kaya perangko ama amplop #ehenggakding. Sama juga kayak V tapi entah kenapa menurutku Jungkook terlalu nempel Jimin daripada V.

Fakta lain si V-kan suka pake banget #alay tidur di samping Jimin.

So, hipotesa gue #alay si Jungkook kagak mau kehilangan Jimin dari pandangannya dari radius 0,0001 cm dan si V kelihatan banget pingin nidurin #ngeeek Jimin apalagi waktu gue lihat foto dia yang lagi tidur meluk Jimin possessive # WOOOYYY V DI SAMPING LU ADA JUNGKOOK #nggaknyantae

Oke segitu aja Keep orDelete karna gue nggak yakin ama ff B.T.S ini karna jujur gue Angels's tapi sekarang gue juga A.R.M.Y gegara liat abs ama imutnya Jimin #tenang Chunji masih di hati dan lagi gue CUMA penggemar Bottom!Kris and TOP! Kevin udah gitu aja. sorry for typo(s) lagi males ngedit


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :Jeon jungkook

Park (Kim)Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Pairing :Vkookmin (Vmin as brothership)

Other :BangDae HimLo and B.T.S member

Rating :Still T nyerempet +

Genre :Brothership Family dan terserah

 _waktunya membalas repiew_

 **1aeibi95** : ini udah lanjut

 **Kimbabbunny** : emang nama jimin itu sengaja di pake park bukan kim jungkook lagi lelah di jadiin rebutan

 **Korissuhun** : iya marga jimin di sini emang park dan sengaja nggak pake kim

 **Elfishminxiu** : bakal di jelasin mulai chap ini sampai akhir cerita tentang As tapi sebagai sifat dari jimin

 **24LulluBee** : pendek? Jimin tinggi keles #dari gue maksudnya. Tae nggak ngijinin jimin ama jungkook bakalan di jawab di chap depan entah di mana mungkin di akhir? #dibakar. Pikiran kemana-mana jangan-jangan...

 **Monthianaaugustin** : wesssttt kece? Makasih makasih yang kece gue apa ceritanya nih? #narsis

 **Vir7** : ini udah lanjut seminggu termasuk cepet nggak?

 **Sunstar95** : Keren? Makasih makasih tapi yang keren gue apa ceritanya?

 **Rabbitbee6** : iya jimin itu emang imut ngegemesin jadi pingin simpen di rumah #dibakarVkook

 **Httstzz** : yup ini udah lanjut

Summary :

 _Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri_

 _Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri_

 _Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri_

 _Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya_

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kalian boleh bilang kalo Jungkook mulai gila karna di hari minggu yang cerah ini Jungkook dengan santai dan gaya coolnya berdiri dengan santai di depan gerbang USA SHS. Setelah semalaman berselancar di internet Jungkook menemukan sekolah Jimin dan fakta-fakta yang ada di dalam sekolah yang baru berdiri delapan tahun ini.

"Permisi tuan, apa anda mencari seseorang?" Tanya seorang namja yang bisa di kategorikan cantik.

"Ehm nde, aku mencari seseorang bernama Jimin. Park Jimin"

"Park Jimin?" ulang namja itu bingung "Seingatku aku tidak pernah memiliki murid bernama Park Jimin"

"Eh, tapi dia menyebut namanya Park Jimin"

"Tapi, aku punya beberapa murid bernama Jimin. Oh ne aku Kim Seokjin aku guru di sini"

"Eh? Jeon Jungkook imnida" ucap Jungkook sopan.

Jungkook mengikuti namja bernama Seokjin masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah USA dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai alat music.

"Jimin" lirih Jungkook saat melihat Jimin duduk sendirian dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Namanya Kim Jimin, Jungkook-ssi"

"Kim?" ulang Jungkook

"Jungkook" panggil seseorang yang sudah Jungkook hafal suaranya lahir dan batin.

" Hai Ahjussi sedang apa?" jawab Jungkook datar.

"Berhenti memanggilku ahjussi ! sedang apa _Mr. Perfect The Golden Student_ ada di sini eoh?"

"Bertemu Park Jimin" ucap Jungkook acuh yang langsung mendekati Jimin dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mengenalnya Namjoon-ah"

"Tentu saja, dia anak hyungku"

Sementara Namjin sibuk membicarakan dirinya Jungkook sudah duduk santai memandang wajah Jimin sementara Jimin tetap pada posisinya seakan tidak peduli jika ada seseorang di sampingnya saat ini.

"Hay Jimin kita bertemu lagi"

Jimin menoleh memandang Jungkook sebentar dan kembali pada dunianya sendiri.

"Jungkook" lirih Jimin yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jungkook.

"Mau jalan bersama lagipula ini hari minggu bukan?"

"Ani, sebentar lagi eomma datang" ucap Jimin sambil memandang jam tangannya.

"Jinjja?"

"Jungkook-ah" panggil Namjoon.

Jungkook menoleh menatap tidak suka ke arah namjoon yang datang bersama Seokjin.

"Kau tau dia penderita Asperger kan?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Ne, maka dari itu dia ada di sini bukan?"

"Mereka punya masalah dengan interaksi sosial Jungkook-ah"

"Hanya itu kan Ahjussi selebihnya dia sama seperti anak normal lainnya" Jungkook masih memandang Jimin yang sibuk membaca tanpa perduli siapapun di dekatnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh Ahjussi"

Namjoon hanya menghela nafas kasar mendengar jawaban keponakan keras kepalanya lalu mengajak Seokjin menjauh dari Kookmin.

"Bisa kapan-kapan kita jalan bersama. Kencan?"

Jimin memandang Jungkook bingung dan pertama kalinya Jimin memandang Jungkook selama tiga puluh detik. Sebuah rekor.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ne, aku akan menjemputmu kalau kau setuju. Ehm kau yang menentukan tempatnya"

"Minggu depan?" Tanya Jimin.

Boleh Jungkook nge dance Boy in Luv sekarang? Jimin menerima ajakannya.

"Ne tentu. Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Jungkook bodoh.

Jimin hanya menggeleng perlahan membuat Jungkook menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi chubby Jimin.

"Jiminie.."

"Eomma" panggil Jimin.

Jungkook menoleh melihat namja cantik yang mirip seseorang yang kemarin menarik paksa Jimin dari hadapannya tapi siapa eoh?. Jungkook tersenyum ramah menatap Eomma Jimin dan calon Eommanya nanti #Jungkooknarsis.

Setelah kepergian Eomma mertuanya dan Jimin , Jungkook baru sadar dengan kebodohannya yang lupa bertanya di mana rumah Jimin dan dia juga tidak tau nomer ponsel Jimin. Tak apa jodoh pasti bertemu inner Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin bosan, dia lelah sekarang, dia ingin berteriak, dia bosan therapy dan bau obat-obatan memasuki indra penciumannya. Dia benci dokter yang selalu di temuinya tiap minggu. Dia menolak semuanya dia bosan di perlakukan seperti anak sakit. Apalagi saat melihat pintu bercat putih di hadapannya.

Tess…

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi chubby nya. Jimin menangis dia benci ini tidak bisakah orang tuanya memperlakukannya seperti Taehyung.

"Jiminie… gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Daehyun khawatir yang melihat Jimin mulai menangis.

Jimin menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan lelah dan terluka dan sedikit menyiratkan kebencian.

"Jimin lelah Eomma"

Jimin melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun dan berlari menjauh dari Eommanya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Dia lelah dengan perlakuan keluarganya dia ingin bebas melakukan banyak hal seperti Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap jalanan di sekitar rumah sakit Jimin biasa di therapy. Taehyung langsung melesat keluar begitu mendapat kabar kalau Jimin kabur dari Daehyun.

"Hyung….ada apa denganmu eoh?" khawatir Taehyung.

Sementara itu Jimin duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan yang tertutup pohon besar yang tidak akan terlihat dari luar taman. Jimin masih menangis, dia lelah dengan semuanya. Dia lelah di perlakukan seperti anak sakit dan therapy eommanya. Dia lelah dengan sikap appanya yang menganggap nya seolah-olah tidak ada.

Jimin memandang anak-anak yang sibuk bermain di hadapannya bebas bermain di temani orang tuanya, Jimin ingin seperti mereka. Iri? Tentu saja dia iri dia ingin seperti mereka tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan.

Hari semakin malam dan Jimin baru sampai di depan rumahnya. Terlihat sepi, biasanya para maid masih berkeliaran, lampu taman pun juga sudah di nyalakan lagi pula ini juga sudah lewat jam makan malam.

"Jimin" ini bukan suara eommanya apalagi Taehyung.

"Appa" Jimin menoleh sekilas dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya.

"PARK JIMIN!" teriak Yongguk

Jimin terdiam di atas tangga memandang bingung ke arah appanya yang tiba-tiba berteriak entah untuk apa. Yongguk terdiam dan tertegun melihat tatapan yang di berikan oleh Jimin.

"Hyung apa Jimin…." Ucapan Daehyun terhenti saat melihat Jimin di atas tangga dengan pandangan putus asa.

"Hyung?"

Taehyung yang juga baru pulang ikut bergabung dengan orang tuanya melihat Jimin yang hanya terdiam. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dari mereka berempat akan membuka suaranya.

"Aku lelah" ucap Jimin pada akhirnya, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya.

Daehyun dan Taehyung langsung berlari ke kamar Jimin.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Jiminie, ayo kita makan malam sayang ! Jiminie pasti belum makan kan?" bujuk Daehyun.

"Ne hyung ayo kita makan malam!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jimin yang hanya duduk diam di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku lelah" balas Jimin akhirnya.

Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar dan meninggalkan kamar Jimin bersama Taehyung.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Yongguk terus memikirkan expresi dan tatapan mata Jimin yang di berikan padanya tadi. Terlihat begitu lelah, lelah karna dia menghilang seharian atau Jimin sudah lelah dengan sikapnya selama empat belas tahun ini. Jimin bukan lagi anak berusia tiga tahun dia sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun dan Yongguk yakin Jimin mengerti _semuanya._

"Tidurlah hyung! Kau terlihat lelah" ucap Daehyun yang melihat Yongguk hanya menatap kosong ke layar laptopnya.

"Bagaimana Jimin bisa lari darimu Dae?"

"Dia menangis hyung, dia bilang dia lelah"

Daehyun terlihat begitu lelah dan kadang-kadang Yongguk bisa melihat kalau Daehyun putus asa dia menyerah. Berat bagi Daehyun mengurus Jimin sendirian apalagi tekanan mental yang pernah di alami Daehyun saat dengan terang-terangan Jimin mengusirnya. Yongguk ingat saat Jimin berusia tujuh tahun, Jimin hilang kontrol lalu menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depannya lalu melukai Daehyun.

Dia tidak peduli, yap Yongguk tidak peduli. Tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan dan kondisi Jimin. Dia menutup indranya untuk Jimin. Jimin butuh dia dan Yongguk tidak peduli. Egois ? memang.

"Mianhae Daehyunie"

"Untuk apa hyung?" Tanya Daehyun bingung.

"Semuanya, mian untuk mengabaikan Jimin"

"Katakan itu pada Jimin hyung, dia lebih membutuhkan itu"

"Kau benar Dae" ucap Yongguk lirih.

Daehyun tidur membelakangi Yongguk, seulas senyum manis langsung menghiasi bibirnya. Suaminya mulai berubah eoh?.

Tok…tok…tok…

Yongguk berdiri di depan pintu putra kamar sulungnya, mengetuk perlahan namun tidak ada jawaban dari Jimin.

"Jimin-ah appa ingin bicara" ucap Yongguk lembut namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung apa Jimin belum…"

"APPA….EOMMA…" teriak Taehyung.

"Yack ! Tae kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak eoh?" protes Daehyun.

"Jimin hyung appa eomma sudah pergi ke sekolah tapi saat ku tanyakan pada Kim songsaenim Jimin hyung tidak ada di sana" ucap Taehyung cepat.

"Ucapkan pelan-pelan Tae"

"Jimin hyung hilang APPA" ucap Taehyung gemas.

"MWO?" teriak mereka lebih heboh daripada Taehyung.

 **TBC**

Gue Cuma menyalurkan ide dan sedikit protes kalau asperger itu di samain sama autis mereka masih anak-anak normal dengan IQ yang juga normal mereka Cuma bermasalah sama interaksi social mereka cenderung cuek dengan yang lain.

penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di chap depan

Boleh gue curhat dikit? keanapa anak-anak pecinta yaoi selali di anggap aneh dan kebanyakan mereka menghina kita yg ngeship idol boy x boy gue kan jadi males bagi yang pengen curhat atau pingin kolaborasi ama gue bikin cerita yaoi dengan pairing anti mainstream bisa hubungi gue via #males nulis lihat aja di bio gue.


	3. Chapter 3

Cast :Jeon jungkook

Park (Kim)Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Pairing :Vkookmin (Vmin as brothership)

Other :BangDae HimLo and B.T.S member

Rating :Still T nyerempet +

Genre :Brothership Family dan terserah

Summary :

 _Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri_

 _Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri_

 _Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri_

 _Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya_

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin duduk di sebuah halte bus menunggu, entah siapa. Hari ini dia tidak ingin ke sekolah pasti orang tuanya akan menemuinya di sana. Dia juga tidak ingin berdiam diri di rumah pasti sangat membosankan.

"Park Jimin"

Jimin tidak perlu melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya, karna satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya begitu hanya Jungkook.

"Ingin ke sekolah bersama?" tawar Jungkook.

Jimin melihat Jungkook berdiri di hadapannya dengan jas hitam khas seragam Big Hit. Jimin tidak bodoh kalau sekolahnya lebih jauh dari sekolah Jungkook, lagi pula dia tidak ingin ke sekolah.

"Ani"

"Eh waeyo ?"

"Aku…"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" tawar Jungkook.

Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung dan hanya dibalas cengiran polos Jungkook. Jungkook juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan melihat expresi Jimin tadi dia hanya ingin sekedar menghibur Jimin. Dan membolos bukanlah ide yang buruk mengingat dia akan membolos bersama Jimin.

"Kau mau kan?"

"Kemana?"

Jungkook tersenyum cerah mengalahkan sinar mentari sepertinya Jimin menerima ajakannya jalan bersama dan itu berarti kencan untuk Jungkook.

"Kau yang memutuskannya Jiminie"

"Aquarium"

"Ne kita bisa ke sana"

Jungkook langsung menarik ehm menggenggam erat tangan Jimin masuk ke dalam mobil merahnya.

Membolos sebenarnya hal yang baru untuk Jungkook mengingat dia tidak pernah melakukan hal nista(?) ini. Tapi, tak apalah untuk makhluk imut yang duduk di sampingnya. Jimin yang sibuk bermain dengan boneka kelinci besar milik Jungkook. Ehm itu hadiah eommanya ngomong-ngomong mana mungkin cowok manly nan kece sedikit imut sepertinya bermain boneka.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Appa dan eommanya sibuk mencari Jimin dan dia harus masuk ke sekolah karna tidak ingin mendengar curahan hati appa dan eommanya. Menurutnya jam sekolah berputar terlalu lama untuk menuju bel pulang sekolah, jangankan pulang istirahat pertama pun belum.

 **Backsound – B.T.S Just One Day**

Jimin tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook benar benar akan membawanya ke aquarium raksasa atau bahasa gaulnya _sea world_ (di sini gue bayanginnya sea world yang mirip di tokyo daripada di seoul).

"Ayo masuk! Aku sudah membeli tiketnya"

Jimin hanya memandang Jungkook bingung apa anak sma di sampingnya ini mulai gila eoh? Jungkook hanya membalas tatapan bingung Jimin dengan senyuman lembut mirip cassanova yang di warisi dari sang ayah tercinta. Jungkook merapikan sweater yang di pakai Jimin sweater berwarna ehm merah-jambu-ehm hey ! merah jambu dan pink itu berbeda bukan? Apalagi di tambah gambar kelinci lucu btw itu juga hadiah dari _his lovely mother_. Sementara Jungkook memakai sweater berwarna merah.

Kesempatan emas tidak datang dua kali bukan? Jadi kesempatan ini di jadikan Jungkook untuk menggandeng lembut nyrempet mesra jari-jari Jimin of course lebih pendek darinya, tinggi Jimin juga sebenarnya #dibakarJimin.

Jimin memandang kagum ikan-ikan berwarna-warni yang dengan bebas bisa berenang sesuka mereka mengingat itu Jimin ingat Appa dan Eommanya tentang mereka semua.

"Jiminnie gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jungkook lembut.

"Gwaenchana"

"Kau suka?" tanya Jungkook

Dan Jungkook harus mengutuk pertanyaannya karna saat ini tba-tiba paru-parunya terasa menyempit dan seakan oksigen di sekitarnya ikut menghilang tertelan senyuman Jimin.

"Ne, kamsahamnida Jungkook-ssi"

Finally, Jungkook tersenyum pahit mendengar panggilan yang di ucapkan Jimin dan untuk jaga-jaga dia tidak ingin terjebak di _zone-zone_ yang tidak di inginkan mirip _Friendzone._ Jadi sebelum itu terjadi Jungkook harus bertindak.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan formal Jiminnie"

"Eh? Lalu ?"

"Panggil saja Jungkook , Kookie , or you can call me baby"

"Kookie?"

"Ne boleh saja. Walaupun aku lebih suka kau memanggilku baby"

Jungkook langsung terpana mendengar tawa indah yang keluar dari bibir Jimin. Buru-buru Jungkook mengabadikan moment langka di hadapannya saat Jimin tersenyum dan matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit sangat indah.

Jimin terlihat begitu antusias melihat pertunjukkan lumba-lumba yang di adakan saat ini sementara Jungkook _of course_ dia lebih suka memperhatikan Jimin daripada mamalia air yang suka melompat itu.

"Would you be mine?" lirih Jungkook tanpa sadar

"Eh?" Jimin memandang Jungkook bingung

"Emh ani Jiminnie" saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta bukan? Lagipula Jungkook harus mempersiapkan beberapa persiapan agar Jimin tidak lupa dengan hari jadi mereka.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook dan Jimin duduk bersebelahan di sebuah cafe. Btw, tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka masih pelajar karna mereka sama-sama memakai sweater untuk menutupi seragam mereka bukan?

"Jiminnie can we take some selca?" ucap Jungkook berharap _of course_.

"Ne"

"Jinjja?"

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya tersenyum manis membuat Jungkook khawatir gula darahnya akan meningkat dan membuatnya terserang diabetes mendadak. Dan dengan senang hati Jungkook merapikan dandanannya mendekat ke arah Jimin berpose semesra mungkin oh dan jangan lupa pose tampannya yang mampu meluluhkan hati namja dan yeoja yang melihatnya. Hey, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?.

Hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggu Jungkook , jalan-jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan mesra di bawah sinar matahari senja. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak ingin jalan-jalan dia tidak suka keramaian tapi Jungkook terus memaksanya dan sebuah keuntungan untuk Jungkook karna Jimin mengenggam erat lengannya.

"Kookie pulang!" pinta Jimin

"Wae Jiminnie ini bahkan masih belum malam"

"Tapi...Eomma"

"Hm,baiklah"

Dengan perasaan yang sangat terpaksa Jungkook akhirnya mau mengantar Jimin pulang.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya, matanya menatap shock mobil sport warna merah yang sudah dia hafal siapa pemiliknya. Tidak salah lagi...

"Jeon Jungkook" geram Taehyung.

Merasa namanya di panggil Jungkook balas menatap tatapan tajam Taehyung dengan tatapan bosan miliknya.

"Mwo?"

"Jadi kau yang menculik Jiminnie hyung" tuduh Taehyung

"Wow calm down dude, Im not kidnapped him okay" protes Jungkook. Memang wajah tampannya pantas apa menjadi seorang penculik eoh? Tapi kalo menculik hati Jimin dia memang pantas.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Jiminnie hyung?"

"Dating"

"MWO?" suara santai Jungkook di balas teriakan Taehyung.

"Sssttt... kau merusak pendengaranku alien aneh" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap ke dua telinganya.

"Kookie pulanglah" ucap Jimin akhirnya. Jimin tidak suka keributan apalagi pertengkaran.

"Ishh...as your wish princess"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sinis dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

"Jimin"

Taehyung dan Jimin menoleh dimana orang tua mereka sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Darimana?" tanya Yongguk dingin

"Hyung" panggil Daehyun

"DIAM DAE!" bentak Yongguk "Kemana saja kau seharian ini, apa kau tidak tau kami semua khawatir hah? Apa ini yang sering kau lakukan sekarang membolos sekolah dan kabur dari rumah. Seharusnya aku..."

"Seharusnya Appa tidak punya anak autis bukan?" potong Jimin

Yongguk terdiam, Taehyung menatap Jimin tidak percaya Daehyun, dia sudah hampir menangis.

"Aku sadar itu dan aku sudah tau" ucap Jimin datar.

Jimin tidak terlalu paham dengan emosi dan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang seakan membakar dada dan jantungnya. Mungkinkah dia memiliki penyakit jantung?

"Appa bahkan tidak pernah melihat dan memperhatikanku lalu, untuk apa aku harus bersikap sebaliknya?"

Skakmat. Jimin menang.

Semua terdiam mendengar jawaban Jimin. Mereka tidak bisa membantah, Jimin benar tentang semuanya. Bukan, bukan hanya karna jawaban Jimin tapi, bagaimana cara Jimin mengatakannya. Dengan nada datar tanpa emosi namun begitu tepat membunuh sasaran.

"Kalian bahkan tdak pernah mau mendengarku bukan?"

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

"Apa aku benar autis? Apa aku tidak boleh bermain? Apa aku hanya bisa menjalani therapy seumur hidupku? Apa aku tidak bisa dianggap normal?"

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa rasa bersalah. Dia tidak bisa membaca emosi dan mimik wajah seseorang. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang singlenya, perlahan menutup matanya melupakan apa yang baru di katakan pada keluarganya. Lagipula memang itu kebenarannya bukan?

 **Tbc dengan tidak elitnya**

Hai balik lagi ama gue sorry for long update gw juga baru selesai ujian hahaha. Btw udah tau rumornya si Jungkook ama cewe rambut panjang nggak? Yang baper mana suaranya? Well, gw awalnya juga kaget tapi terus biasa aja deh kayaknya soalnya itu bukan Jimin apalagi Chunji. Mungkin aja itu juga bukan cewe tapi Chim atau member BTS yang nyoba nyabe jadi pake wig gitu. Tapi lho tapi si Jungkook emangkan lagi masa pubertas so gitu kayaknya wajar cinta monyet mungkin?orang rumornya juga nggak heboh-heboh amat #apa gw aja yg kudet? Entahlah bodo.

Boleh gw promosi cerita baru gw dengan pairing Myungjoe tapi dengan uke Myungsoo gw kan anti mainstream. Judulnya lihat aja sendiri ook.

Btw, thanks ya udah review gw nggak bisa bales saat ini tapi udah gw baca kok review kalian semuanya. Alasan lain karna adek gw udah buru-buru mau make moni buat main game thanks sekali lagi Saranghae.


	4. Chapter 4

Cast :Jeon jungkook

Park (Kim)Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Pairing :Vkookmin (Vmin as brothership)

Other :BangDae HimLo and B.T.S member

Rating :Still T nyerempet +

Genre :Brothership Family dan terserah

Summary :

 _Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri_

 _Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri_

 _Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri_

 _Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya_

 **Etsuko Ai**

#at Jungkooks house

Jungkook berjalan sambil bersiul di dalam rumahnya dengan nada paling ceria yang dia punya.

"Jeon Jungkook"

Oh hell, Jungkook lupa jika orang tuanya ada di rumah. Perlahan Jungkook menoleh saat merasakan hawa badai salju di sekitarnya. Melihat orang tuanya membuat Jungkook memberikan raut wajah childish dan menggemaskan yang dia punya.

"Hy Daddy, Mommy. Whats wrong?"

"Sit down boy!" ucap Zelo mutlak

Jungkook bertaruh ibunya jauh lebih menyeramkan saat marah di bandingkan dengan Daddynya yang memang lembek dari lahir #ditendangHimchan. Jungkook mendengus kesal dan duduk di sofa single di depan orang tuanya yang seakan siap menerkamnya #ehenggakding. Orang tuanya tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada putra semata wayangnya yang tampan imut dan multitalenta #Jungkooknarsis.

"Yoongi bilang kau absen hari ini dan wali kelasmu tadi menelfon Mommy kalau kau absen tanpa keterangan tuan muda Jeon. Jadi apa yang _the golden student_ lakukan ?"

"Daddy Mommy, kau tau aku masih masa pubertas _war of hormone_ Dad. Aku suka mencoba hal baru lagi pula its first time in forever right?" elak Jungkook

"Lalu kemana kau membolos? Kencan?" tebak Himchan

"Ne, mungkin. Aku juga punya fotonya Mom Dad"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Ne, sebentar lagi"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu Jeon?" tanya Zelo

Jungkook tidak menjawab dan membuka galeri fotonya dan Jimin. Foto saat Jungkook merangkul mesra Jimin dengan pose yang seakan akan mencium Jimin.

"Ini namja yang ku maksud Dad,Mom"

Dengan penasaran Himchan langsung merebut ponsel Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook mendengus kesal.

"Who's he?" tanya Zelo

"He's beautiful right?"

"Ne, tapi masih lebih cantik namja bernama Jeon Junhong" ucap Himchan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, dan langsung membuat pipi Zelo memanas dan mengundang tatapan bosan Jungkook. Siapapun hentikan gombalan basi Daddynya.

"Ish, Daddy ingin aku kencan dengan Mommy eoh?"

"Ne kalau kau ingin besok terkubur dengan barang-barangmu" ucap Himchan penuh ancaman

"Mom..." rengek Jungkook.

"Aish stop it you two Jeon. Back topic who's he Jungkookie?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin"

HimLo hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah malu-malu putra mereka saat menyebut nama Jimin. Fallin' in love eoh?

"Jika kalian ingin kencan lagi jangan pernah bolos seperti seseorang lagi ne Kookie?" pinta Zelo lembut

"Hey kau menyindirku baby?" protes Himchan padahal itu kan sifat dia banget #alay.

"Jinjja Mom?"

"Of course bunny" jawab Himchan

"Daddy you're bunny too" protes Jungkook.

Sudah ku katakan bukan mereka tidak pernah bisa marah pada Jungkook. Jungkook mencium kedua pipi orang tuanya dan menuju kamarnya dengan hati gembira mendapat restu kencan dengan Jimin.

"Hyung aku baru ingat tentang janji kita"

"Oh c'mon baby, aku lebih tidak bisa melihat wajah kecewa our little prince right?"

"Ne hyung, kuharap mereka mu mengerti"

"Me too" Jawab Himchan sambil memeluk Zelo erat.

 _Satu-satunya yang tidak ingin ku lihat adalah raut kecewa dan tangisan kalian berdua_. Batin Himchan

 **Etsuko Ai**

Malam minggu ehm lebih baik kita katakan malam sabtu karena author merasa tersindir dengan malam minggu #okeabaikan. Jungkook terus mengumpat sepanjang jalan bagaimana dia tidak mengumpat eoh? Di sela-sela jadwal _sleeping princenya_ dia di ganggu dan dipaksa membawa berkas-berkas entah apa ke USA SHS hell, ini malam sabtu dan ini sudah jam enam oke sedikit berlebihan. Tapi, cmon guys Jungkook juga butuh istirahat diantara padatnya jam belajar.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Kookie..."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nada sok imut. Itu menjijikan Ahjussi"

Namjoon hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban dingin keponakan ehm tersayangnya ehm.

"Kau mengganggu acaraku Ahjussi, ini berkas bodohmu"

"Eeeiiitsss, tunggu dulu prince, aku punya hadiah untukmu"

Namjoon menahan lengan Jungkook yang akan pergi dan menyeretnya.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon heran tapi dia tetap pasrah di seret oleh Namjoon masuk ke kawasan USA. Mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca dan Jungkook bisa melihat sosok yang mencuri hatinya.

"Bagaimana prince kau menyukainya?"

"Yeah, I like it so much"

"Sayangnya, kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini. Mereka tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu dunia mereka"

"Seokjin-ssi / Baby"

"WHAT? Ahjussi what did you say?"

"Baby, Why problem?"

"No"

"Jimin sering mengikuti kelas tambahan, dia akan pulang setelah jam makan malam" Jelas Seokjin

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan terus menatap Jimin yang terlihat serius dengan buku yang entah Jungkook tidak ingin tau, tanpa sadar membuat Jungkook terpana dan semakin jatuh terperosok pada pesona seorang Park Jimin.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian pintu kelas Jimin terbuka dan keluarlah sosok Jimin bersama teman-temannya. Btw, Jungkook tidak peduli dengan teman-teman Jimin.

"Jiminnie"

"Kookie ?" ucap Jimin bingung.

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama !" tawar-perintah- Jungkook. Jungkook selalu to the point.

"Tapi, aku sudah ada janji dengan Seokjin Saem"

"Mwo?" tanya Jungkook kaget dan banyak kecewa.

"Kau sudah selesai Jimin-ah ayo kita makan malam bersama!"

Jungkook menatap Namjoon meminta ehm menuntut penjelasan.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Jimin bilang dia ingin menginap di rumah Seokjin malam ini jadi..."

"Ayo kita makan malam bersama !" potong Seokjin.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Sesampainya di rumah Seokjin, Jungkook terus saja mengikuti kemanapun Jimin pergi dan dia sudah meminta izin orang tuanya bahwa dia akan menginap di rumah teman. Dan langsung di hadiahi teriakan protes sang Ibunda tercinta.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Seperti biasa, Mommy"

"Tapi, akhirnya Zelo hyung mengijinkan bukan?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk singkat. Namjoon sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah kakak iparnya. Meskipun awalnya tidak mengijinkan tapi, lama-lama juga akan luluh. Apalagi yang meminta adalah putranya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting tentang Jungkook. Namjoon terdiam bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Jungkook tentang perjodohan Jungkook. Apalagi saat ini Jungkook telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Kim-Park terserah apapun marganya Jimin.

"Namjonnie, kau melamun?" tanya Seokjin lembut.

"Biarkan saja dia Hyung, pasti dia memikirkan everything about pervert"

Meskipun berwajah polos imut nan menggemaskan keponakannya itu terkadang membuat Namjoon ingin menghajarnya.

"Shut up Jeon. Ani tidak ada yang salah babe"

" _Bisa nanti kita bicara hanya berdua_ " bisik Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mengangguk dia sudah hafal dengan tingkah dan sifat kekasihnya.

#afterdinner

"Membosankan" Ucap Jungkook

"Kenapa kalian tidak pergi ke pasar malam?" tawar Seokjin yang bosan melihat tingkah absurb Jungkook diatas sofa.

"Jinjja Hyung?" tanya Jungkook antusias.

"Ne, dua blok dari sini. Kalian bisa pergi dengan sepeda"

"Jiminnie ayo kita pergi kesana!"

"Tapi..."

"Oh c'mon kita bisa melihat banyak permainan"

Jimin memandang Seokjin meminta persetujuan yang di balas Seokjin dengan senyum lembut

"Ne" Jawab Jimin akhirnya

Setelah kepergian Kookmin, Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon yang masih setia duduk di meja makan dengan secangkir kopi yang bahkan belum di sentuhnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Namjoonie?"

"Hanya...apa Jungkook ada di sini?"

Seokjin hanya menggeleng perlahan dan duduk di hadapan Namjoon menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Haaaahhh..." Namjoon menghela nafas kasar mencoba melepaskan semua bebannya.

"Jungkook di jodohkan"

"MWO?" ucap Seokjin kaget

"Ne, dengan putra sahabat Hyungku. Tapi hyungku sudah tau kalau Jungkook mencintai Jimin. Mereka tidak tega melihat raut sedih dan kecewa Jungkook nantinya. Tapi, mereka juga tidak bisa membatalkannya. Kau tau sendirikan bagaimana Hyungku menyayangi Jungkook berlebihan memang. So, karna mereka tidak ingin melihat raut kecewa Jungkook mereka ingin aku menjelaskan berita ini pada Jungkook. Aku tidak yakin Jungkook akan mengerti apalagi menerima ini, dia keras kepala sama seperti Hyungku."

"Aku yakin, Jungkook akan mengerti Namjoonnie. Ku lihat dia anak yang penurut"

"Kuharap juga begitu babe"

#KookMin Dating 2

Ahhh...senangnya hati Jungkook tangannya di peluk erat oleh Jimin, membuat suasana makin terlihat romantis. Jungkook melihat-lihat stand-stand hadiah di pasar malam stand berhadiah boneka itu terlalu mainstream.

"Jiminnie, ayo makan jagung bakar!"

Jungkook langsung membawa Jimin ke tempat koko-koko(kalau abang-abangkan di Indonesia) penjual jagung bakar. Mereka duduk berdua tidak jauh dari penjualnya. Menikmati wajah Jimin yang di terpa warna-warni lampu pasar malam. Sebenarnya itu kegiatan Jungkook. Jimin sendiri hanya diam menunduk menikmati jagungnya.

"Jiminnie ayo kita cari hadiah?"

"Hadiah?" tanya Jimin bingung

"Ne, ayo!"

Jungkook mengajak Jimin berkeliling pasar malam, sebenarnya Jungkook hanya ingin tau hadiah apa yang membuat Jimin tertarik. Dan voila...Jimin tertarik pada stand menangkap ikan koi dengan jaring yang di buat dari kertas yang mudah robek. (Bayangin kayak salah satu adegan di crayon shinchan sama anime-anime jepang lainnya).

"Jiminnie mau ikan itu?"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Jimin berharap.

"Ne,akan kudapatkan ikan itu" tekad Jungkook

Permainan ini sebenernya tidak mudah, tapi karna kekuatan cinta Jungkook dan harapan Jimin maka Jungkook harus berjuang sampai akhir. Singkatnya, Jungkook tidak ingin malu dihadapan calon pacar. Dan setelah peluh harapan dan cinta berjatuhan tanpa henti akhirnya...

"Yeeeaayyy! Kita dapat!" ucap Jungkook OOC

"Kamsahamnida" ucap Jungkook setelah menerima aquarium berisi dua ikan kecil berwarna merah dan putih mirip bendera Jungkook mendapat jackpot sehingga dia bisa mendapat dua ikan. Kekuatan cinta dan harapan itu beda ya? Kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu #korbaniklan.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Di tempat yang agak sepi sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan gemerlap lampu, Jumgkook mengajak Jimin. Dia ingin menyerahkan ikan-ikan ini sebagai hadiah juga ingin menyerahkan hatinya untuk Jimin. Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Jimin dengan gaya malu-malu ala MV Boy In Luv dengan backsound lagu Just One Day.

"Park Jimin...saranghae" ucap Jungkook sambil menyodorkan ikannya.

"Sarang?" tanya Jimin bingung. Yap, Jimin tidak paham emosi bukan? Jadi, wajar dia tidak tau apa itu cinta. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah memberitaunya apa itu cinta.

"Jiminnie tidak mengerti?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada kecewa

"Mianhae" ucap Jimin lirih dan makin menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Fine, Kookie akan mengajari Jiminnie apa itu cinta, jadi Jiminie mau menerima ikan ini sebagai hadiah cinta Kookie?"

"Kookie akan mengajari Jiminnie?" tanya Jimin penuh harap dan menerima hadiah dari Jungkook dengan antusias. Sedikit kecewa dari lubuk hati Jungkook karna Jimin tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"MWO? Kenapa aku harus sekamar denganmu Ahjussi?" protes Jungkook saat tau dia sekamar dengan Namjoon. Apalagi melihat Namjoon yang sudah terlihat nyaman dengan posisi terlentang diatas kasur dengan hanya memakai boxer.

"Sssttt...diamlah dan tidur Jeon. Aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini" protes Namjoon saat kegiatan sleeping princenya di ganggu dengan namja yang harus dia akui keponakannya. Jungkook sedikit protes tapi toh pada akhirnya dia juga tertidur di samping Namjoon.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Drrrttt...drrrttt...drrttt...

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Pulang...eh who you?" tanya sebuah suara di sebrang sana.

"Jeon Namjoon" ucap Namjoon masih dengan nada malas dan sedikit kesal karna siapapun ini telah mengganggu tidur tampannya.

"Namjoon berikan telfonnya pada Jungkook!"

Hell, ini telfon Jungkook rupanya dia salah mengambil telfon dan oh hell no terpampang id call Big Daddy jadi, ini Hyungnya?

Duuuaaghh...

Namjoon menendang Jungkook dari tempatnya karna itu cara paling efektif membangunkan beruang pemalas yang sayangnya adalah keponakannya.

"Aww Ahjussi... I'll.."

"Daddymu menelfon Kook"

"Mwo?"

Jungkook langsung menyambar telfonnya yang masih di genggam Namjoon, Namjoon hanya menggeleng dan kembali pada rutinitas tidur tampannya.

"Hallo Dad"

"Kau bersama Namjoon?"

"Ne Dad, aku menginap di rumah teman Ahjussi"

"Pulanglah! Kita ada acara siang nanti. Ajak Namjoon juga, bangunkan dia Daddy tunggu satu jam dari sekarang kalian harus sampai di rumah"

"Dad are you..."

Tuuut..tuuut..tuuut...

"Damn, Ahjussi bangunlah Daddy menunggu kita sekarang!"

"What the heck?"

Untuk urusan yang mengatas namakan Hyung ehm tercintanya ehm Namjoon tidak bisa menolak.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Seokjin yang melihat NamKook buru-buru memakai sepatu mereka.

"Kami ada urusan" jawab Namkook yang langsung melesat bak jet tempur.

Satu jam kemudian...

 **TBC**

Huwaaaa ! gw nggak yakin nih cerita masih bikin penasaran alurnya pasti juga udah banyak yang ketebak mian ne buat cerita abal-abal ini tapi ini udah panjang kan? Gw juga nggak yakin nih cerita masih ada yang nunggu. Eh btw tau couple MarkSon JackMark JaRk apalah itu yang jelas itu couplenya Jackson Wang ama Mark Tuan gw kok gemes ya ngeliat mereke segemes skinship VkookMin ya? Pingin buat ff tentang mereka ada yg suka mereka juga nggak? Entah kapan mungkin setelah nih ff selesai atau belum gw mau publish ff mereka gw gemes banget gila.

Oh ya udah chap segini gw mau jawab tentang apa itu AS berhubung banyak banget yang tanya apa itu AS.

AS itu salah satu penyakit autis yang punya banyak fungsi tapi mereka juga nggak bisa di katakan autis karna IQ mereka itu normal dan kadang lebih dari rata-rata. Mereka juga kayak anak normal biasa cuma mereka punya beberapa keanehan dan keanehan itu mulai chap awal udah di tulis sebagai sifat dari Jimin dan ada beberapa sifat lagi yang nanti bakal muncul sebagai sifat Jimin. Sengaja nggak gw tulis lagi berulang-ulang karna nih ff nggak kelar-kelar. AS baru bisa di diagnosis ketika si anak berusia 3 ada juga yang bilang 4 dan 5 sekitar umur segitulah. Dokterpun kadang salah mendiagnosis AS. Yang membedakan autis dan AS saat didiagnosis adalah cara mereka mengerjakan soal apalagi jika itu soal tentang musik dan matematika btw IQ AS bisa diatas normal / normal right? Dan AS dialami oleh 0, 024-0, 036 % dari anak-anak di seluruh dunia dikit ya? Emang. Kebanyakan juga penderita AS itu dialami anak laki-laki daripada perempuan. Kemampuan bahasanya juga mendekati normal tapi... tau sendirikan Jimin bahasanya gimana?

Untuk lebih jelas kalian pernah nonton film Bollywood My Name is Khan? #gwcumanontonfilmitugara-garaadaSharuhKhanbenerandehsuer

Kalau anti ma film india ada film baratnya Max and bla bla bla gue lupa judulnya itu tentang persahabatan maklum gw nonton di lepi temen dan itu udah lama banget #ditendang lebih jelas lagi search aja filmnya di aa' google. Dan dari kedua film itu mereka sama-sama cowo.

Sekali lagi thanks udah review doain kelas gw menang classmeet ama nanti gw ujian praktek ya? Aminn kasihan kelas gw nggak pernah menang #nangisdipelukanChunji mungkin chap depan agak long update ya?

Jangan bosen ama cerita gaje ini ya? Bye bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Cast :Jeon jungkook

Park (Kim)Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Pairing :Vkookmin (Vmin as brothership)

Other :BangDae HimLo and B.T.S member

Rating :Still T nyerempet +

Genre :Brothership Family dan terserah

Summary :

 _Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri_

 _Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri_

 _Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri_

 _Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya_

 **Etsuko Ai**

Satu jam kemudian setelah Namkook pergi sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terlihat memasuki halaman rumah Seokjin. Mobil yang sudah Seokjin hafal sebagai mobil Eomma Jimin.

"Jimin-ah Eommamu sudah datang!" teriak Seokjin

Jimin keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan di belakang Seokjin.

"Annyeong Kim Saem" sapa Daehyun ramah.

"Annyeong Mrs Kim"

"Jiminnie ayo kita pulang kita ada acara nanti siang"

"Saem, pulang" pamit Jimin

"Ne, Jimin-ah hati-hati di jalan ne? Ehm ikanmu?"

Jimin seakan teringat sesuatu dan berlari ke dalam rumah Sekjin dan kembali dengan ikan pemberian Jungkook.

"Kami pamit dulu Saem. Annyeong"

 **Etsuko Ai**

Untuk kesekian ratus kalinya Jungkook mengumpat. Bagaimana mungkin orang tuanya tega menjodohkannya dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal padahal, orang tuanya sudah tau dia mencintai seseorang dan orang itu telah sah menjadi kekasihnya sejak semalam. Namjoon bahkan hampir menyemburkan sarapannya tadi kalau dia tidak ingat di hadapannya adalah Hyungnya .

"Hey jagoan, jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu!"

"Diamlah Dad, aku dalam mood terendah saat ini" jawab Jungkook dingin.

"Ayolah jagoan Daddy, Daddy dengar putra mereka tidak kalah menggemaskan dari kekasihmu"

"No, kalau Daddy menganggapnya begitu kenapa bukan Daddy saja, kenapa aku? Jika Daddy merasa begitu silahkan aku masih tetap bersama kekasihku. Aku mencintainya" jawab Jungkook sarkatis dan langsung meninggalkan Himchan yang terdiam.

"Wow... kata-kata itu mirip seseorang" tawa Namjoon yang kebetulan tadi duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"Ne, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu Hyung, jadi jangan memarahinya!" ancam Zelo.

Jeon Family menunggu tamunya di sebuah restauran yang sengaja Himchan sewa untuk acara siang ini.

"Hyung!" panggil Zelo saat melihat sosok sahabatnya

"Zelo-ya... I miss U" Daehyun langsung memeluk tubuh Zelo erat.

"Lama tidak bertemu Yong"

"Ne sudah lama. Kau masih tidak berubah"

"Oh ya, ini putraku. Beri salam sayang!"

"Jungkook imnida" jawab Jungkook singkat dan sedikit membungkuk. Dia dalam mood terendah ingat?

"Mwo kau ?" teriak TaeKook

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Namjoon yang tidak paham situasi saat ini.

"Ne, dia kakak kelasku" Jawab Jungkook acuh karna moodnya yang langsung dihadiahi injakan sayang dari Mommy tercintanya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang bla...blaaa...blaa (untuk menghemat ruang dan kertas R: blang aja lo kagak tau mau nulis apa thor #pundung dipojokan) saat acara inti dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung sah menjalin tali pertunangan. Belum resmi memang karna acara sebenarnya akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Acara belum resmi saja sudah mengagetkan banyak orang terutama Jungkook yang memberikan protes paling keras.

#Jimin's side

Jimin terdiam di pinggir kolam renang rumahnnya di temani ikan-ikan pemberian Jungkook. Dia memilih tinggal di rumah, toh percuma dia ikut lagipula ini acara Taehyung dan calon tunangannya. Jimin sudah di beri tau dan dia tidak ambil pusing walau dia sudah di langkahi Taehyung. Lagipula, dia tidak ingin keluarganya malu terutama Appanya memiliki putra yang mereka anggap autis. Jimin juga tidak terbiasa pergi dengan Appanya.

"Kookie..." lirih Jimin, Jimin masih ingat bagaimana wajah aneh Jungkook semalam.

Sebenarnya, itu expresi malu-malu milik Jungkook tapi ingat Jimin tidak paham bahasa non-verbal. Dan bagaimana tiba-tiba bibir Jungkook menempel di bibirnya dan membuatnya seperti terkena demam.

 **#Flashback**

" **Jadi, sekarang Park Jimin adalah kekasih Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jungkook hanya kekasih Park Jimin. Dan... sebagai sepasang kekasih mulai malam ini pukul delapan empat menit lebih dua detik kita harus sering pergi kencan ok!"**

" **Eh?" Jimin tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Jungkook katakan kalau boleh dia jujur.**

 **Duuaarrrr...**

 **Kookmin memandang langit malam yang berwarna gelap kini berubah warna-warni dihiasi kembang api. Mirip kehidupan keduanya? Mungkin.**

 **Chuuu...**

 **Jimin membelalakkan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba bibir Jungkook mendarat di pipi kanannya.**

" **Because you are the first love in my life and I hope you will be the last love that I have. My love and my everything Jeon Jimin" bisik Jungkook lembut di telinga Jimin**

 **End**

Flashbacknya maksudnya #dibakarreader

Jimin hanya tersenyum samar mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan bagaimana cara Jungkook mengajarinya apa itu cinta.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menutup –membanting- kasar pintu mobil orang tuanya. Bahkan dia berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Himchan dan Zelo. Mengumpat, rasanya lidah Jungkook benar-benar terlatih untuk mengucapkan kata-kata kotor dan sumpah serapah itu.

"Jeon Jungkook!" panggil Himchan

Jungkook terdiam dan menatap marah kedua orang tuanya dan juga Namjoon yang kebetulan berdiri di samping Zelo.

"Berhenti bersikap..."

"Seakan-akan kami mengatur hidupmu. Yes Dad you do it. Million times I ever told you before I met them who you said my fiance. I love someone who I love him with my heart. Now I have him as my boyfriend. But because this stupid ring"

Jungkook melepaskan cincin putih di jari manisnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga di hadapan orang tuanya.

"I'll never and ever believe on you anymore. Start from now I never want to become fiance or whatever you said with someone Who's name KIM TAEHYUNG because I love my boyfriend more than everything. Oh God Damnit"

Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Zelo menatap kosong cincin yang tadi di lempar Jungkook dan berhenti tepat di bawah kakinya.

"Zelo"

Zelo hanya diam tanpa ada niat memungut cincin Jungkook, dia hanya diam dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Himchan mengambil cincin Jungkook yang tergeletak di lantai dan menatap Namjoon.

"Hyung aku juga tidak tau dengan kejadian ini. Tapi, ingatlah Hyung Jungkook mirip denganmu saat kau juga menolak tunanganmu dan memilih dengan Zelo hyung. Dan ku harap... Hyung juga bisa merasakan berada di posisi Jungkook"

Himchan hanya menghela nafas kasar dan memasuki kamarnya. Himchan bisa melihat Zelo yang terduduk diam di tepi ranjang mereka. Zelo mungkin diam tapi Himchan tau Zelo menangis apalagi ini pertama kalinya untuk Zelo melihat Jungkook di luar kontrol seperti tadi. Apa ini yang dirasakan orang tuanya dulu. Sangat menyakitkan memang.

"Zelo-ya mianhae..." lirih Himchan.

"Katakan itu pada Jungkook Hyung" Jawab Zelo yang langsung tidur membelakangi Himchan

"Apa aku keterlaluan?"

"Ani, tapi kami kecewa?" jawab Zelo datar.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Taehyung menatap cincin pertunangannya belum resmi memang. Tapi, yang benar saja dia bertunangan dengan Jeon Jungkook namja yang saat ini mendapat perhatian lebih dari semua orang.

"Jimin" panggil Yongguk saat melihat Jimin duduk diam di taman belakang dengan sebuah aquarium

"Bicaralah dengannya Hyung!"

Yongguk hanya mengangguk perlahan dan berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang bahkan tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Jimin-ah" panggil Yongguk yang duduk di samping Jimin.

Jimin menatap Yongguk sekilas dan kembali lagi pada dunianya

"Mianhae, selama ini Appa terlalu kejam untuk Jimin, Appa hanya tidak bisa... menerima kenyataan. Tapi, Jiminnie harus tau kalau Appa sangat menyayangi Jimin ehm ani Appa mencintai..."

"Cinta?" tanya Jimin tapi dia masih sibuk dengan dunianya. "Jimin masih tidak mengerti"

Yongguk menatap Jimin bingung. Apa yang tidak di mengerti Jimin? Atau dia yang tidak mengerti Jimin. Selama ini Jimin terlalu tertutup.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook terdiam menatap tidak nafsu makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Yoongi di buat bingung dengan sikap Jungkook pagi ini. Dari penelitiannya Jungkook telah mendapat panggilan karna tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya. Dan dari kabar yang di dengar selama pelajaran bahkan Jungkook tidak memiliki niat untuk menjawab. Wow sangat jauh berbeda dari Jungkook yang dia kenal. Dan bagaiman Yoongi tau kabar itu tentu dari geng gossip yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ada masalah bro?" tanya Yoongi

"Hyung aku..."

Tunggu ! apa Jungkook baru saja memanggilnya Hyung. Berarti saat ini Jungkook dalam mode serius.

"Aku tidak bisa bersama dengan dia yang tidak aku cintai. Aku mencintai orang lain dan aku tidak ingin melepasnya Hyung. Apa aku egois?"

"Hm... egois tentu saja. Bukankah cinta itu memang egois Kook? Jika kau merasa 'dia' perlu dan pantas kau perjuangkan kenapa kau tidak memperjuangkannya?"

"Apa dia akan mengerti?"

"Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh aku yakin dia akan mengerti"

"Thanks Hyung" Ucap Jungkook diiringi senyuman tulus

"Ne" Jawab Yoongi bangga.

Walaupun dia tidak tau siapa "dia" yang di maksud Jungkook yang penting sekarang kata-kata bijaknya yang lama terpendam bisa keluar. Dan juga wajah Jungkook yang kelihatan jauh lebih cerah dari tadi.

"Sekarang aku tau apa yang harus kulakukan"

"Mwo?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum misterius dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan keluar dari kantin.

"JEON JUNGKOOK KAU MAU KEMANA?" teriak Yoongi

Jungkook tidak menjawab bahkan tidak menoleh karna panggilan Yoongi. Jungkook hanya berlari dan terus berlari. Sampai kaki Jungkook berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang dia cari.

"KIM TAEHYUNG !" teriak Jungkook lantang di depan kelas Taehyung.

Kini semua pasang mata menatap Jungkook yang berusaha mengambil nafas dan tatapan blank Taehyung melihat Jungkook berdiri di depan kelasnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kita harus bicara!" perintah Jungkook dingin

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung tapi Taehyung menampik tangan Jungkook kasar.

"Ani, bicara saja di sini!" ucap Taehyung tegas dengan sedikit nada menantang **.**

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kini semua pasang mata menatap TaeKook dengan expresi yang sama. Expresi penasaran yang begitu ketara di wajah mereka melihat dua namja yang cukup-sangat mendapat perhatian lebih penghuni sekolah.

"Batalkan!" jawab Jungkook singkat dan datar

Taehyung menatap Jungkook terkejut dia sebenarnya juga sudah tau Jungkook akan mengatakan ini. Tapi, Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka akan secepat ini mereka bahkan belum satu minggu bertunangan. Apalagi ini masih di sekolah.

"Wae? Kenapa bukan kau saja?" jawab Taehyung dingin

"Karna kunci dari semua ini bergantung pada jawabanmu tuan muda Kim"

"Ani"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah kukatakan Jeon **tidak** "

"Wae?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab dan menatap mata Jungkook tajam.

" **Dengar Kim Taehyung ! yang jelas aku ingin ini semua batal bahkan berakhir karena aku...** "

"Karna kau menyukai **NAMJA AUTIS**? Benarkan?" teriak Taehyung emosi

Bisik-bisik di belakang Jungkook semakin terdengar setelah Taehyung berteriak dengan lantang tentang seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Hyung kembarnya sendiri. Jungkook sudah tau semua itu.

"Wae? Kau marah Jeon? Atau jangan jangan kau malu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada meremehkan.

Jungkook hanya terdiam dan menatap Taehyung dengan expresi marah yang ketara.

"Bukankah aku benar? **Apa kau malu jika namja hampir sempurna sepertimu MENYUKAI NAMJA AUTIS**?"

Ada sebersit nada penuh kepuasan yang terdengar dari ucapan Taehyung.

"Ani, aku tidak menyukainya" jawab Jungkook mantap dan balas menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Mwo?" kaget Taehyung

 **TBC**

 **Tapi boong #digorok**

"Ne aku memang tidak menyukainya" jawab Jungkook santai "Tapi, aku mencintainya." Jawab Jungkook lembut.

Jungkook menarik nafas perlahan kini expresi wajahnya mulai melembut membayangkan senyum Jimin.

"Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri. Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri. Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri. Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya sementara Jungkook langsung keluar dari kelas Taehyung percuma, bicara dengan Taehyung namja itu tidak akan mengerti. Jungkook masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya. Dia tau dan dia sadar ini belum waktu pulang sekolah tapi, dia tidak ingin lagi berada di sekolah saat ini.

TIN...TIIIN ...TIIINNN

"Buka gerbangnya pak!" perintah Jungkook

"Tapi ini..."

"BUKA ATAU KUHANCURKAN GERBANG TERKUTUK ITU" ancam Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah siap menstarter mobilnya dan satpam penjaga gerbang itu kelabakan membuka pintu gerbang untuk Jungkook.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Satu-satunya tempat yang ingin Jungkook tuju saat ini hanyalah sekolah Jimin. Dia harus bicara pada Jimin tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku ingin bertemu Kim Seokjin" ucap Jungkook pada satpam USA dan beruntung bagi Jungkook satpam itu percaya dan membuka gerbangnya.

"Jungkook" panggil Seokjin yang melihat Jungkook berlari di lorong sekolah.

"Seokjin Hyung, aku mencari Jimin" ucap Jungkook to the point.

"Jimin? Dia ada di kelas akan ku panggilkan" Seokjin tidak ingin bertanya ada apa melihat raut wajah frustasi milik Jungkook.

"Aku ikut Hyung!"

Seokjin juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook mencari Jimin padahal ini masih jam sekolah. Tapi, sekali lagi melihat wajah kacau dan frustasi Jungkook membuat Seokjin mengurungkan pertanyaannya.

"Jimin-ah" panggil Seokjin lembut "Ada yang mencarimu"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan saat dia mendongak tanpa sengaja dia melihat Jungkook berdiri dibelakang gurunya dengan dandanan acak-acakan.

"Kookie" panggil Jimin

"Hyung aku butuh privasi"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk dan mengantar Kookmin ke ruangan yang kebetulan saat ini sedang sepi

 **Etsuko Ai**

Kini hanya ada Jungkook dan Jimin di dalam UKS. Mereka duduk di tepi ranjang sambil saling menunduk dalam diam.

Kriingg...Kringgg...Kringg...

Bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Jimin berniat kembali ke kelasnya sampai tangan Jungkook menahan tangannya.

"Tetaplah disini!" pinta Jungkook

Jimin meronta dalam genggaman Jungkook dia memberontak untuk tinggal. Jungkook menatap Jimin maklum tapi, dia tidak ingin melepaskan Jimin begitu saja.

"Pelajaran...terlambat...aku terlambat"

Jungkook menulikan pendengarannya dia benar-benar butuh Jimin

Greeepp...

Jungkook memeluk tubuh Jimin erat seakan-akan jika dia melonggarkannya sedikit saja Jimin akan menghilang.

Tesss... Liquid bening mengalir menuruni pipi Jungkook. Sementara Jimin masih terus memberontak.

"Jiminnie tau kan kalau Kookie sangat mencintai Jiminnie kan? Hiks... Kookie akan berjuang agar Jiminnie dan Kookie bisa bersama. Kookie hanya ingin Jiminnie tau kalau orang yang benar-benar Kookie cintai hanya Jiminne"

Pada akhirnya Jungkook dan Jimin jatuh tertidur sambil berpelukan di atas ranjang uks. Jungkok yang lelah menangis dan Jimin yang lelah memberontak. Dan di balik tirai uks berdiri Namjoon yang menatap Jungkook prihatin. Ini kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya melihat orang-orang yang dia sayangi menderita sedangkan dia tidak bisa bahkan tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

"Namjoonnie"

"Aku akan bicara"

 **BENERAN TEBECE**

Thanx buat yg udah review sampe chap ini buat pemberitahuan chap depan itu udah last chap dikit emang karna imajinasi gw udah mentok segitu.

Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan di sarankan membaca ff setelah berbuka dan sholat tarawih agar puasnya berjalan lancar dan tidak batal apalagi ff dengan rated M


	6. Chapter 6

Cast :Jeon jungkook

Park (Kim)Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Pairing :Vkookmin (Vmin as brothership)

Other :BangDae HimLo and B.T.S member

Rating :Still T nyerempet +

Genre :Brothership Family dan terserah

Summary :

 _Aku tertarik padanya yang hanya tertarik pada dunianya sendiri_

 _Aku peduli padanya yang hanya peduli lingkungannya sendiri_

 _Aku menyukainya yang hanya menyukai dirinya sendiri_

 _Aku menerima semua kekurangannya karena aku mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri dan akan ku lakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan dan melindunginya_

 **Etsuko Ai**

Namjoon sudah bicara pada Himchan tapi tetap saja Himchan mengatakan kalau pertunangan hanya bisa di batalkan jika Taehyung setuju.

#Siang hari sebelum acara

Jungkook masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Dia masih tetap diam tidak peduli ada Taehyung dan Appanya juga Daddynya yang menatapnya tajam moodnya bahkan sudah sangat hancur.

"Mian kami terlambat"

Semua orang menatap Daehyun yang datang bersama seorang namja berbalut jas berwarna biru laut yang bersembunyi di belakang Daehyun. Jungkook tau itu Jimin karna Jimin suka warna biru dan kebanyakan barang-barangnya berwarna biru. Lagipula Jungkook juga sudah tau kalau Jimin adalah Hyung kembar Taehyung.

"Jimin" lirih Jungkook "Taehyung kita harus bicara"

Jungkook menarik paksa tangan Taehyung menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Aku yakin dan aku sudah tau jika orang yang kau cintai adalah Hyungku"

"Ne dan asal kau tau Kim Taehyung Hyungmu Kim Jimin adalah kekasihku. Itulah alasan utamaku memaksamu membatalkan pertunangan bodoh ini. Karna aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu dan tidak akan pernah"

"Kekasih? Jadi itu alasanmu Jeon" ucap Taehyung lirih sedikit terkejut memang karna Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka hubungan ke duanya sudah sampai sejauh ini.

"Ne jadi ku harap kau"

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku Jungkook-ah?" tanya Taehyung yang lebih mirip nada keputusasaan

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook bingung

"Cih, sudah ku duga kau tidak mengingatku"

Jungkook mencoba-coba mengingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan bersama Taehyung tapi dia hanya mengingat pertengkarannya dan Taehyung hanya itu.

" **Apa kau ingat namja yang memberikanmu surat cinta dan kau langsung membuangnya tanpa membacayanya? Apa kau ingat itu Jungkook?** " teriak Taehyung frustasi

"Itu kau?" kaget Jungkook

"Ne, **aku memang mencintaimu dari pertama kali kita bertemu di hari pertamamu sekolah saat kau memintaku mengantarmu ke kelasmu. Dan kini di saat orang yang kucintai berada dalam genggamanku berikan aku alasan. KENAPA? KENAPA AKU HARUS MELEPASMU?. Apa yang kau harapkan dari Jimin Hyung apa yang dia miliki? Dan apa yang tidak kumiliki sehingga kau bisa sangat mencintainya?. Hyungku sendiri kenapa kau begitu mencintainya? Apa dia terlalu spesial untukmu?** " teriak Taehyung frustasi tanpa sadar Taehyung meneteskan air matanya kenapa ini begitu sakit eoh?

"Jimin... dia tidak memiliki hal-hal yang spesial seperti dirimu ataupun anak-anak normal lainnya. Kau memiliki segalanya Taehyung. Sedangkan Jimin bahkan kasih sayang yang dia miliki tidak sama sepertimu bahkan dia tidak memilikinya sama sekali" ucap Jungkook datar

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih ingin bersama Jimin Hyung?"

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Dia yang tidak memiliki apa-apa, dia hanya memilikiku. Kau punya segalanya Taehyung sedangkan Jimin dia hanya memilikiku tidakkah kau mengerti"

"Aku tidak ingin mengerti" ucap Taehyung keras kepala

"Namja yang kau cintai itu **mencintai Hyungmu yang autis** " teriak Jungkook frustasi kenapa Taehyung sulit sekali untuk mengerti.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tidak percaya, sebegitu berartinyakah Jimin dalam hidup Jungkook.

" **Kau kejam Jeon** " teriak Taehyung frustasi

"Ne, kumohon batalkan pertunangan ini dan biarkan aku bersama Jimin?" mohon Jungkook yang berlutut di hadapan Taehyung.

"Cih, orang sepertimu bahkan sampai rela memohon" ucap Taehyung sinis "Jika kau bisa egois maka biarkan aku egois"

Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih berlutut. Taehyung menahan tangisnya biarlah dia egois saat ini.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jimin berjalan mengikuti Zelo ke taman belakang di mana tempat Jungkook mengajak Taehyung tadi. Taehyung sudah kembali tapi kenapa Jungkook belum kembali ?. Zelo tau namja yang berjalan di belakangnya adalah kekasih putranya. Bukankah dia pernah melihat foto Jimin tapi saat itu Jungkook memperkenalkan namja itu sebagai Park Jimin bukan Kim Jimin karna Jimin menganggap dia hanya anak Eommanya maka dari itu Jimin memakai marga Eommanya bukan Appanya. Yongguk yang mendengar alasan Jimin langsung menangis dan memeluk Jimin tadi.

"Dia membutuhkanmu Jimin-ah"

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook yang masih setia pada posisinya tadi. Sementara Zelo hanya memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Kookie" panggil Jimin yang juga berlutut di depan Jungkook.

"Jiminnie mianhae" Jungkook membelai lembut pipi chubby Jimin.

"Gwaenchana, Tae dan Kookie akan menikah?"

"Ani Jimin. Jangan katakan itu ku mohon" pinta jungkook lirih.

"Jiminnie baik-baik saja tapi, kenapa di sini"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang membelai pipinya ke arah dada kirinya yang terasa sesak dan berdenyut sakit.

"Di sini rasanya sangat sakit, sesak bahkan Jiminnie tidak bisa bernafas"

Jungkook tersenyum dalam tangisannya. Kini Jungkook tau Jimin benar-benar mencintainya tapi kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini.

Tess...

Jimin menangis dalam diamnya yang menatap Jungkook di balik wajah tanpa expresi dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

"Itu artinya hiks... Jiminnie.. mencintai Kookie hiks... dan Jiminnie tidak hiks ingin Kookie bersama Taehyung" ucap Jungkook di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Jinjja? Tapi Tae sedih"

"Kookie juga sedih jika itu bukan Jiminnie"

"Jiminnie tidak mengerti. Tapi Kookie membuat Tae sedih"

Greeppp Jungkook memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin erat

"Ini sakit Kookie"

Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi keduanya mereka hanya bisa menumpahkan rasa sakit mereka dalam diam. Menunggu detik-detik akhir dari kebersamaan mereka nanti. Sanggupkah mereka berpisah? Sanggupkah Jungkook melepas Jimin? Mampukah Jimin melepas Jungkook?. Untuk saat ini biarlah mereka saling menumpahkan rasa sakit itu.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook berdiri di hadapan Taehyung, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada namja yang berdiri di belakang Taehyung namja yang menggenggam erat lengan Daehyun dan hanya bisa menunduk. Tapi, Jungkook tau Jimin menangis dalam diam.

"Jungkook pasang cincinnya" bisik Himchan.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan melihat orang-orang dan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menunggu Jungkook memasang cincin ke jari Taehyung. Jungkook berjalan perlahan memegang cincin di tangannya melewati Taehyung membuat tatapan bingung orang-orang yang melihatnya. Jungkook berjalan dengan tatapan kosong berhenti tepat di hadapan Jimin. Jungkook menarik dagu Jimin perlahan membuat Jimin melihat tatapan kosong Jungkook dan Jungkook yang melihat wajah merah dan mata bengkak Jimin.

Taehyung masih menatap lurus kedepan dia bahkan tidak berani menoleh kebelakang.

Chuuu...

Jungkook mencium bibir Jimin lembut mengenggam erat kedua tangan Jimin dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Jimin. Ciuman manis bercampur air mata keduanya. Jungkook yakin dia tidak akan pernah mampu dan tidak pernah sanggup untuk melepas Jimin.

"Saranghae" lirih Jungkook diiringi sebuah senyuman.

"Nado" balas Jimin.

Cincin yang seharusnya terpasang di jari Taehyung kini malah terpasang di jari manis Jimin.

"Karna selamanya Kim Jimin hanya milik Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Jimin. I love you nae sarang"

Taehyung meremas cincin yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini

"Jeon Jungkook" panggil Taehyung

 **Etsuko Ai**

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang masih membelakangi mereka dan menggenggam erat tangan Jimin. Taehyung menoleh di iringi senyuman perih dia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Kau melupakan ini"

Taehyung memberikan cincinnya pada Jimin.

"Pasangkan Hyung" pinta Taehyung dengan senyum terpaksa

"Tae sedih?"

"Ne Hyung, maka pasangkan cincin itu pada Jungkook agar aku tidak bertambah sedih Hyung"

Jimin mengangguk dan memasangkan cincin pemberian Taehyung pada jari Jungkook.

"Saranghae" Jungkook mencium kening Jimin "Gomawo" ucap Jungkook tulus pada Taehyung

"Ne, jaga Hyungku Jeon. Aku akan menghjarmu jika membuatnya menangis" ancam Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin

"Eomma aku tau aku egois, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi... di saat aku sangat menginginkan sesuatu kenapa?"

Daehyun langsung memeluk Taehyung dan membenamkan kepala Taehyung ke dadanya meredam tangis Taehyung.

"Kenapa balasannya harus sesakit ini Eomma?"

"Hentikan Tae, Eomma yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Waeyo?" tanya Jimin bingung melihat Jungkook yang terus tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyum idiot.

"Saranghae" Jungkook langsung mencium pipi Jimin membuat Jimin merona malu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Jimin tersenyum seperti itu" ucap Yongguk melihat Jimin tersenyum seperti saat ini bersama Jungkook.

Taehyung yang mulai tenang hanya menatap keduanya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Ne, kami juga belum pernah melihat Jungkook seperti itu" ucap HimLo dan mereka semua hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan Kookmin

Haah... cinta itu memang unik dan menggelitik. Manis dan asin di saat bersamaan tapi semua akan indah pada waktunya. Biarkanlah mereka larut dalam kata yang mereka sebut cinta

 **END**

Gue bales repiew buat yang nggak ada akunnya yang ada udah gue bales kan satu-satu

 **Chssyjng9 :** mau di panjangin udah nggak bisa ini udah mentok imajinasi mian ne #sungkem emphi sayang kok sama jimin. Yoongi nggak muncul lagi ya? Mian soalnya last chap pokusnya ama VkookMin doang

 **Name keke :** itu udah muncul the real tae gimana? Baikan orangnya hehehe

Well, makasih buat yang udah ngasih semangat gue nyelesaiin nih ff dengan ngasih gue semangat lewat repiew kalian hiks hiks hiks #nangisdipelukanchunji

Endingnya gimana gajekah? Maafkan daku yang seorang author abal-abal #sungkem #kechupreadersatusatu

 **Reader muntah**


End file.
